Era su primer día
by Matarratasgirl
Summary: La historia de como una pobre cajera casi sale despedida su primer día de trabajo, de como unas niñas llegaron a un peligroso nivel de acoso y derribo, de una abuela y su incesante lucha por comprar el pan y como no, de un calvo y una tostadora andante


Estos fanfics que ando subiendo ya los había publicado en otras paginas y hace un par de días recordé que tengo cuenta aquí, así que allá vamos.

-Y cuando te den un billete de importe superior debes ponerlos en esta parte, y los cupones de descuento en esta caja de aquí. Por cierto, hoy habrá una promoción especial y por cada dos cartones de leche debes entregar esto.

La encargada del comercio señalo una caja de color chillón con un montón de llaveros dentro, saco uno de ellos para dejar ver la forma de una vaca con ojos saltones. Simplemente absurdo.

-¿No crees que son adorables?

Hanako asintió a pesar de que el llaverito en cuestión le parecía bastante grotesco con aquellos ojos saltones, pero era el primer día de trabajo y no quería llevarle la contraria a su superior.

El comercio donde empezaría a trabajar estaba ubicado en una de las últimas zonas habitables de ciudad Z, aquello era un vertedero de escombros y el uniforme de color azul que le habían proporcionado picaba.

El sueldo no era nada del otro mundo y seguramente no habría muchos clientes en aquella zona. Pero sería suficiente para que su familia la dejase en paz y quien sabe, lo mismo el trabajo le iba mejor de lo que esperaba y acababa ahorrando suficiente como para alquilar un cubículo donde vivir por su cuenta. Quizá por aquella zona el alquiler de los apartamentos que quedaban en pie eran baratos.

El sonido de la puerta automática la hizo mirar hacia el frente haciendo una reverencia de bienvenida a los clientes como le había enseñado la encargada.

-Bienveni…

Al levantar la vista hacía los clientes que acababan de entrar no pudo evitar cortar el saludo, incluso tuvo que contener el aliento para no soltar una risilla nerviosa.

Un hombre calvo con un mono de un color amarillo molesto a la vista y una capa blanca junto a un chico con el pelo rubio y unos brazos robóticos ¿un disfraz? Le sonaban de algo, pero el aspecto de los dos sujetos la había dejado algo aturrullada.

El hombre de la capa siguió su camino por los pasillos del supermercado como si no hubiese escuchado nada con una expresión blanca, en cambio el chico de los brazos extraños se detuvo un momento, agacho la cabeza levemente y devolvió el saludo antes de seguir al hombre calvo por el pasillo.

A Hanako le dio un escalofrío al ver las escleróticas negras del muchacho.

No había pasado más de dos minutos cuando un grupo de chicas de risa tonta entró por la puerta.

No le dio tiempo a darles la bienvenida antes de que la más bajita del grupo se acercara al cajero aun riéndose.

-Oye ¿Ha entrado aquí Demon Cyborg?

Hanako miró a la chica, su rostro era infantil y regordete, lo único que no encajaba con aquella presencia inocente era aquella mirada ¿libidinosa?

-¿"Dequién"?

La chica que no pasaría de unos 15 años la miró como si tuviese dos cabezas.

-Demon Cyborg, el héroe clase S ¿En qué mundo vives?

Las otras chicas hasta ahora rezagadas se acercaron enseñándole múltiples fotos del susodicho en las pantallas de sus móviles.

Demon Cyborg era el chaval que había entrado antes siguiendo al hombre calvo como si de una madre pato se tratase. Por un momento pensó en mentir y quitarse de encima a quel pseudo club de fans pero su corta instrucción como cajera de supermercado resonó en su mente.

"El cliente siempre lleva la razón, los clientes son un tesoro y deben ser tratados como tal" No estaba muy segura de que esas chicas fuesen a comprar nada pero no quería fastidiar su primer día de trabajo.

-Ha entrado por ese pasillo.

Las chicas se fueron flechadas en la dirección que marcó mientras reían de forma entrecortada.

"Perfecto" pensó "Mi primer día y no paran de entrar raritos".

Saitama miró las botellas de leche que descansaban en la gran repisa frigorífica y los vales de descuento en harina y azúcar que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tarta?

-Sensei nunca deja de sorprenderme con sus grandes ideas.

El héroe calvo miro a su autoproclamado discípulo con su habitual expresión, si no fuese Genos pensaría que le estaba hablando de forma sarcástica.

-Me tomaré eso como un sí, hace tiempo que no como algo dulce y estas cosas siempre saben mejor si las hace uno mismo. Nunca sabes las porquerías que te estas metiendo en el cuerpo con los dulces industriales.

El cyborg hizo un movimiento rápido sacando su cuaderno de la nada y apuntó lo que su sensei acababa de decir.

-Cuánta razón, sensei.

Saitama negó con la cabeza ante la actitud del cyborg, a veces dudaba de su salud mental.

Pero en aquel momento dudaba de la suya propia ya que desde que habían salido de su pequeño apartamento notaba como seguían sus pasos, por el camino más de una vez había girado la cabeza hacía atrás para ver si detectaba algo extraño, pero solo unas chicas de primaría que reían nerviosamente en corro.

Recordó aquella vez en la que tuvo un acosador que incluso se atrevió a robarle las patatas del plato en un restaurante y le recorrió un súbito frio por la espina dorsal.

El mundo estaba loco.

La voz de Genos le sacó de sus cavilaciones

-¿De qué sabor deberíamos hacerla? ¿Le gusta el chocolate o es más de crema?

La pregunta sería de lo más casual si no fuese porque el cyborg seguía con la total intención de tomar notas de lo que respondiese su maestro.

-Mmm, el chocolate y la crema están bien, pero creo que prefiero las fresas y la nata.

-Sensei, ¿Tiene algo que ver la preferencia de la fruta incluso en un dulce con su fuerza superior?

-Nah, simplemente me gusta la fruta.

Giró en el pasillo encarando los botes de nata que residían en una estantería, cogió uno y este casi se le calló de la impresión al ver dos orbes luminosos que brillaban ocultas tras la estantería.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de nuestro calvo héroe.

Los ojos escrutadores tras la estantería resultaron ser de una de las chicas que anteriormente había visto reír en corro.

La niña azorada por haber sido cazada espiando agarró un bote de nata que presionó disparando todo su contenido en la cara del héroe.

Genos activó su lanzallamas creyendo que había algún tipo de amenaza oculta agrediendo a su maestro.

Saitama un poco confundido y ciego con la nata por toda la cara se movió chocando contra Genos, que viró la trayectoria de sus lanzallamas y acabó quemando una estantería situada en la esquina del pasillo mientras perdía el equilibrio .

La niña que disparó la nata empezó a gritar aterrada ante el pequeño incendio y las otras chicas que estaban ocultas junto a ella la imitaron.

En solo unos segundos aquello se había convertido en un pequeño infierno.

Hanako estaba indicando a una señora cual era el pasillo donde se encontraba los artículos de panadería, la mujer en cuestión era muy mayor, las arrugas de su cara caían hacia abajo como si la gravedad las atrajese y por lo que nuestra pobre cajera podía notar también estaba un poco sorda.

-Es el tercer pasillo al fondo.

Era la tercera vez que se lo repetía. La anciana la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Dónde está el pan?

Unos repentinos chillidos evitaron que pudiera responder a aquella pregunta por cuarta vez ya con un tic en la ceja.

Perfecto, las fans estaban dando un numerito con el tal clase S. Iba a llamar al encargado cuando un súbito olor a quemado la hizo correr en aquella dirección para asegurarse que aquel olor solo estaba producido por el acaloramiento de las fans.

Lo que no esperaba para nada era encontrarse con el hombre calvo de antes con la cara llena de nata intentando quitarse esta de la cara con gento confundido, al cyborg medio empotrado entre los yogures con una de sus chillonas fans abrazándole la pierna mientras las otras cuatro corrían en círculo como pollos sin cabeza y la estantería del fondo ardía.

Quizá nuestra amiga Hanako se hubiese reído en otra situación, pero en esta no le quedó otra que ponerse las manos en la cabeza intentando localizar un extintor con la mirada.

-Dios Santo, van a despedirme.

La señorita Kana Sena se consideraba a sí misma una mujer de negocios, a pesar de las recomendaciones de su clásica madre había evitado el matrimonio, había estudiado comercio y ahora era propietaria de una casita a las afueras, un perrito caniche al que intentaba entrenar en sus ratos libres para que no se mease en las equinas de su patio y dueña de un supermercado.

No es que su comercio fuese lo mejor del mundo, pero le iba lo suficientemente bien para pensar en abrir otra sucursal de su negocio en otra ciudad menos derruida como podía serlo la ciudad G o la H.

Kana Sena se consideraba a sí misma una triunfadora que luchaba contra las adversidades, por lo que no supo si reír o llorar cuando vio la grabación de la cámara de vigilancia.

Los implicados del suceso se encontraban en aquel momento con ella en la trastienda, el grupo lo formaban cinco chicas de instituto que lucían avergonzada, un hombre calvo de ropa estrambótica con la cara más inexpresiva que había visto hasta ahora y un chico de mirada extraña que la miraba como si le estuviese ofendiendo de la peor manera posible.

En una silla en la esquina estaba la pobre Hanako a la que tenía que haber servido un té para que se relajase y no se desmayase como había estado a punto hace un momento. Junto a ella había una extraña ancianita que no paraba de preguntar por el paradero de la zona de panadería.

Kana Sena no era una mujer que perdiese los estribos, ella era calmada y precisa como un gotero de hospital, por lo que había preferido reunir a todos los implicados antes de llamar a la policía y montar un espectáculo.

Ciudad Z ya tenía suficiente mala fama con tanto monstruo como para que a su supermercado le diesen fama de punto de reunión de vándalos y pirómanos.

-Viendo la grabación es evidente lo que ha pasado, ¿podría ser tan amable de explicarme por qué arrojó ese bote de nata a la cara del Señor…?-

-Saitama.

-…Del señor Saitama?

Kana miró de forma fija a la chica a la que se refería esperando una respuesta lógica. Por la expresión aterrada de la chica supuso que no conseguiría sacar gran cosa de ella. Quizá si hubiese girado la cara hubiese visto como Genos miraba a la chica con una cara de desprecio absoluto, si las miradas matasen esa chica estaría muerta y enterrada.

Para su sorpresa una de las chicas que integraban el grupo, la que parecía más sería, ataviada con una coleta de caballo intercedió por su amiga ignorando la mirada de odio.

-Fue un acto reflejo, ninguna se esperaba que "Demon Cyborg" estuviese acompañado por ese calvo mentiroso.

Palabras equivocadas, señorita de la coleta.

Genos se levantó del asiento impulsándose hacia adelante en un movimiento tan rápido que solo pudo notarlo Saitama.

-Genos, cálmate. Ya se han destrozado bastantes cosas hoy.

El cyborg obedeció sin más preámbulos y se sentó junto a su maestro rechinando un poco los dientes.

Al parecer la chica de la coleta sí que había notado como por un momento el hasta ahora su héroe había logrado por unos momentos la apariencia más cercana a lo que debía ser el demonio.

Otra de las chicas, está portando unas gafas de montura rosa agarro por el brazo a su amiga para que no cállese al verla un poco mareada.

"Demon Cyborg" "Demon Cyborg" el nombre dio un par de vueltas en la cabeza de Kana Sena hasta hacer click. Giró para encarar al cyborg que aun miraba con un odio determinado a las chicas.

-"Demon Cyborg", ¿Ese "Demon Cyborg" que hace que se le caigan las bragas a mujeres de todas la edades y a algunos hombres?

Saitama no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquella frase y su alumno se vio rodeado durante unos segundos de volutas de vapor totalmente azorado. El cyborg no contestó a la pregunta mirando a la encargada casi ofendido por dejarle desde su punto de vista en vergüenza frente a su sensei.

-Sí, es el.

Esta vez fue la abuelita del pan la que habló, al parecer no estaba tan sorda. Sacó del bolso estampado de flores un móvil de última generación y navegó por su galería hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Mi nieto hizo este montaje el otro día, mi niño es un genio del photoshop.

En la pantalla se podía ver una foto bastante indecorosa, en ella un modelo totalmente humano con la cara de Genos posaba con un tanga negro y una pajarita, al pie de la foto con letras brillantes pecaba el letrero "Para servirle". Sin duda era un montaje, pero estaba tan bien hecho que si Saitama no hubiese visto a cyborg completamente desnudo más de una vez se lo hubiese creído.

Saitama empezó a reírse con más fuerza que antes a pesar de estar algo azorado.

Las chicas gritaron de forma ahogada y le pidieron a la anciana su email rogando por más.

Genos era un desastre rodeado de vapor que deseaba que la tierra le tragase.

Hanako casi escupió el té que tenía en la boca.

Kana Sena miró la foto con cara de interés.

Pero su interés no era el mismo que los otros miembros de aquella extraña reunión podrían tener.

Su interés era algo más….financiero.

-Tengo una propuesta, y si la aceptas todo este lio será olvidado.

Genos asintió deseando hacer lo fuera para salir de allí.

Y así es como Genos acabó posando con poca ropa frente a la puerta de aquel supermercado casi convirtiéndose en la oferta del día.

Por una compra superior a 3000 yenes los clientes tendrían el privilegio de sacarse una foto con el mismísimo "Demon Cyborg" de esa guisa.

La abuela que al final no estaba tan sorda no compró pan, pero si se llevó dos cartones de leche, consiguiendo el llaverito que regalaban para su nieto el experto en photoshop.

Las cinco chicas que causaron el alborotó en cuestión fueron vetadas de por vida de aquel negocio, pero antes se les permitió sacarse una foto con su ídolo que salía con una expresión tan mortificada por lo que acababa de aceptar que deprimía verla.

Kana Sena consiguió el dinero suficiente para inaugurar un nuevo supermercado en la ciudad H.

Hanako no fue despedida, pero acabó pidiendo el traslado ya que cada vez que aquel hombre calvo entraba por las puertas alguna desgracia acababa sucediendo.

Y nuestro querido "Caped Baldy" acabó haciendo una bizcocho que acabó quemándose ya que se entretuvo leyendo manga mientras este se cocinaba.

También podría contaros como Genos acabó encontrando por casualidad varios montajes de modelos con su cara en el móvil de Saitama que al parecer había conseguido el Email de la abuela del supermercado.

Pero claro, eso es otra historia.


End file.
